The More Wild Side of Foster
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: They took it off of here 2 nights in a row. So forget the summary. Just spoilers for "Delinquent"   "Headlock"


I don't own anything mentioned in this story. Nothing belongs to me. Please tell me it's going to stay here this time!

Song: Did it again by Shakira.

Spoilers for Gillian's new love interest. Some what like very mild smut. Not really though. =D

* * *

There they were in their pattern. Everything was running smoothly. After both office buildings shut down for the night it would be body against body. Skin on skin. Lips on lips. She always wanted to take control of the situation and after a while of back and forth banter he would let her.

_First Floor(Uh-Oh)_

_Room Sixteen(Uh-oh)_

*FLASHBACK*

There she was walking into the hotel room. He had sent her a text half an hour ago. 'Meet me. Normandy Hotel. You'll know which room.'

_Smells like danger(Lets go)_

_Even better(Lets go)_

She reached for the belt on her jacket, pulling it tight. Her hips began swinging more to each side as she walked down the hallway, key card in hand. She was living dangerously, yeah she'd admit it. How often did she walk around the city wearing nothing but her overcoat and some lace underneath?

_Set your goals(Uh-Oh)_

_Bless our souls(Uh-Oh)_

Walking around the last bend of the corridor, she began seeing the early twenties and late teen numbers. She walked up to door number sixteen. She held the key card, waiting for the right moment to swipe it across the reader and gain entrance to their room.

_Im in trouble(Yes, I know)_

_But it feels like heaven(Hey!)_

She stepped into the room and saw his jacket and most of his clothes, for that matter, lying on the floor. He came out from the bathroom in only his boxers. He walked over to her and hugged her quickly as a welcome before reaching for her jacket belt. He undid the tie slightly and slipped his hand under her jacket, feeling her bare skin.

_You were like one of those guys_

_The kind with wandering eyes__(Hey!)_

_But I said, hey what the hell? _

_Once in my life Ill take a ride on the wild side_

She reached up to the shoulders of her overcoat and shrugged it off letting it fall to the floor. She felt his eyes on her body in an instant, followed by his hands. His went to her hips and stayed there pulling her toward the bed. He felt his back being pressed into the mattress below him and the warmth of Gillian's thighs. As her breath mingled slightly with his she looked to the right of the bed and noticed their clothes lying across the floor.

_You were so full of yourself _

_But damn, were you cute, as well(Hey!)_

_You liked my legs, I liked your moves_

_Anyone could tell not hard to deny that_

He rolled them over and pulled her legs up next to him, running his hands over them. He had expressed to her many times how he felt about her legs. His lips started to work over her legs and eventually got to her inner thigh. She moaned slightly and lifted her hips up to him. She was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing. She had also told him, on many occasions, that she enjoyed his 'talents.' Everyone around them could see their obvious attraction to each other.

_I did it again now_

_I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right_

_I cant believe it_

*PRESENT*

When the truth finally came out it hit her like a ton of bricks. Even though their relationship had started just for the sex they had built a somewhat good relationship otherwise. Everything they had done when they were together felt right, it just fit. How did she misjudge his intensions by that much?

_And all the mistakes that_

_Went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way_

_I could delete it_

Sitting and thinking about all of it made her realize it was a mistake. How did she not know? She kept thinking about it and silently hoping that the time could be taken back-it couldn't.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Uh, uh, uh_

_Second night(Uh-Oh)_

_In a row(Uh-Oh)_

*FLASHBACK*

Tonight she was on her way to the hotel room, again. She had enjoyed last night completely and couldn't wait to see what David had in store for tonight. Because of him she got to be the bad girl she always waned to be but never felt comfortable being. She didn't want any strings attached, he gave that to her.

_Back in trouble(Lets go)_

_I dont get it(Lets go)_

He grabbed her and threw her to the wall. She reached forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him to her. He reached down and helped her wrap her legs around his middle.

She pushed off the wall for leverage against him. Their moans and breaths became more erratic and the neighbors had probably complained about the noise by now.

_Gotta keep it down(Uh-Oh)_

_Cause the lobby called__(uh-oh)_

After working their way from the wall to the table the phone rang, the hotel phone. They knew it was from the lobby. No one else knew they were there. They figured they were calling about the noise. She looked up at him briefly, silently asking if they should answer it. He shook his head 'No' and leaned down to her neck. Kissing and gently biting the skin there.

_We ignore 'em(Yes, I know)_

_Cause it's getting better(Hey!)_

He began stifling her moans, especially the louder ones, with his mouth. Her nails were digging into his lower back, wanting more of him. If they didn't answer the phone calls and got quieter, then no one would come to check on them, right?

_When it comes to men, its known_

_That I end up choosing wrong(Hey!)_

_Cause I always trip and fall_

_On the same old rock and repeat and go back_

Her choice in men wasn't the best, she would admit it. It had been that way with most of the men since her college days. Some deep secret or lie they had hidden always came up and ruined her relationships. She thought she could see, hell she should be able to. But she read them wrong, nearly every time.

_How blind a girl can be (Ooh)_

_To miss you hide your ring(Hey!)_

He was married. The first guy she had dated since her divorce had been married. They weren't serious, but it still hurt.

_But I bought everything_

_Im so naive; and I should've known that_

*PRESENT*

She didn't see any of David's lies. Well not any of the big ones anyway. She's so naïve, Cal had warned her of that before. Her JOB was reading lies on people's faces, she should've been able to see his lies. She wouldn't forgive herself, not for now at least.

_I did it again now_

_I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right_

_I cant believe it_

She didn't judge him right. She used to be able to take men down with a single glance and bat of her eyelashes. Even though they lied to her when she was younger and in college she had been using most of them. She didn't understand how he was different. He got under her skin. Drove her crazy. And when his lies were revealed they somehow hit her harder.

_And all the mistakes that_

_Went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way_

_I could delete it_

She wished that the time she was with him could've been used doing something more productive. There were many mistakes with him. She had done things that she had never done before, with him. Even though she enjoyed it when she was doing it, she wanted nothing more than to take it all back now.

_Eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Uh, uh, uh_

_It may seem to you that I am in a place_

_Where Im losing the direction of my life_

_But Im sure that this is nothing but a phase_

_Right back at ya, cause Ill survive_

*FLASHBACK*

She was losing control. She could tell he knew by the look on his face. As she screamed his name lightly her head flung back, hitting the edge of the bedpost. They had made their way down to the floor by this time.

The smells of sex started to fill the room, and she liked it. His hand reached up to her head and he massaged the area that hit the bed. She was on a high and didn't want to come down from it, not ever. She grabbed onto his shoulders and began pushing up to him.

_It might seem to you that I am in a place_

_Where Im losing the direction of my life_

_But Im sure that this is nothing but a phase_

_Right back at ya, cause Ill survive_

*PRESENT*

He had been all she was thinking about lately. She wanted to put this behind her and not have to deal with it again. But she kept replaying their whole time together. She couldn't help herself.

But she would forget him, eventully. It was just something she was going through.

_I Did It Again now_

_I got it all wrong_

_But it felt so right_

_I cant believe it _

She picked wrong again. Big surprise! She should be getting used to it by now. But she trusted him, more than she let him believe.

_And all the mistakes that_

_Went on for too long_

_Wish there was a way_

_I could delete it_

She wished she could take the time back. She'd wish it over and over again. She didn't even cry as much when Alec and her split, compared to how she had cried about David. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had fallen for him. As much as she hated to say it.

_I Did It Again now_

_I got it all wrong_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Uh, uh, uh, uh_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh_

_Uh, uh, uh_

_*FLASHBACK* _

Lying there on the floor, breathing hard, she wondered if what she was doing was a mistake. He moved his head down and nuzzled her chest. She wasn't being herself, she was too-wild.

* * *

After waking up half under the bed she rolled over to find him using her stomach as a pillow. She leaned up and nudged him off of her stomach and onto the floor. She put her legs on either side of him and began kissing his chest.

"Hmm, what a wake up call." He muttered, spurring her on. She began kissing lower until she felt his hands fly to her hair. She was enjoying herself, he seemed like he was too. She was confident in what she was doing. This was no mistake she was sure of it.


End file.
